


Do Not Pass Go

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, creepy movie guy, we all know the one im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POSSESSIVE BRETT GIVES ME LIFE OKAY, AND WE ALL KNOW LIAM IS HELLA FINE, SO HE PROBS GETS HIT ON ALL THE TIME. SO THEY'RE AT THE MOVIES AND BRETT'S GOT THE TICKETS AND SEES LIAM TRYING TO GET OUT OF A CONVERSATION WITH THIS GUY AND SO BRETT JUST SWOOPS IN ALL SMILES AND PUTS HIS HAND ON LIAM'S WAIST SAYING "YOU READY TO GO BABE?" AND HE STARES DOWN THE OTHER GUY WITH A SMILE THAT GIVES CAVITIES BUT EYES THAT SAY "TRY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

Brett didn’t know why that plebeian thought he could talk to Brett’s boyfriend; he wasn’t even cute and Brett’s hair was hella rad.(Okay, Liam occasionally called it stupid but whatevs.)

He heard Liam trying to pay for there food, (he gave him 40 bucks because he is a good boo) but the persistent guy would not leave him alone. But sadly, Brett is stuck in line to buy the stupid movie tickets.

And then, and then, the little crapface said that he would pay for Liam’s food, like hell naw.

Pushing himself to the front of the line he slammed his money down on the counter, demanding two tickets and leaving the change.

Approaching the counter he can hear the guy (creepy, creepy guy) asking for his boyfriend’s number. His young boyfriend who this guy has to be at least ten years older than said young boyfriend.

"Hey baby," He said, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders and breathing him in. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling the comfort of the younger boy’s arm sliding around his waist and continuing link hands with himself. Brett felt Liam lean his head on his chest, Liam nuzzling into his chest.His wolf purred contently saying mine, mate, safe.

Opening his eyes he says the strange staring at him, unblinking. He smiles at the guy but tries to convey certain death, blue eyes ice cold.

"Thanks—," his eyes flicker to the man’s name tag, "Jeremy, keep the change." He slammed down another twenty, keeping eye contact the whole time.

…

After the movie Brett may or may not have sniffed out Jeremy's car and pushed Liam against it before kissing him fiercely.


End file.
